


Statistics

by bowsofwrath



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: shkinkmeme, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsofwrath/pseuds/bowsofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty has a bad case of Holmes addiction (Sherlockaholism). Moran stages an intervention using math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistics

“Since algebra isn't working and arithmetic failed dramatically let me rephrase” Sebastian Moran said standing in front of a chalk board full of numbers and symbols he had set up in the sitting room. “I will sum up the situation in terms of ratios and probability.”

Professor James Moriarty sat on the settee both amused and suppressing the urge to take the chalk from Moran and explain all the mistakes he had made. “Please continue with the lesson. I’m finding it all very educational” Moriarty said.

Moran put the chalk in his pocket, walked over to the settee and straddled Moriarty’s lap. With his face mere inches from the professor’s he said “if the ratio of time you spend thinking about Holmes is higher than the time you spend thinking of me there is a high probability that I will kill you.”

Moriarty chuckled and pulled Moran in for a quick peck on the lips. “You wouldn't kill me” he said confidently. “What makes you so sure of that” Moran asked? Moriarty slipped his hand into the Moran’s pocket and took out the chalk. He stood up so quickly that he all but dumped Moran on the floor.

“I will show you how I know that” he said walking over the chalk board. “And I will do it with Calculus.” Moriarty smiled at the board as he picked up the eraser when he heard Moran groan behind him.


End file.
